Rhysha One-shots
by McBoats
Summary: Sorry, no super impressive summary, just a series of one shots I am writing for my favorite ship in TFTBL, RhysxSasha. Rated T for Language and Suggestive themes.
1. Oneshot 1

I went for a more serious, slightly dark tone with this one, so just keep that in mind, enjoy!

* * *

Rhys bolted up in bed, panting loudly. There were beads of sweat across his brow, that he wiped away quickly with his hand. He was used to this, ever since he was a kid he had to deal with the excessive nightmares, but it was still scary when they involved something happening to the people he cared about. This one was one of the worst, but Rhys stopped himself from thinking about it, to keep his anxiety from overwhelming him. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He was in his home, the one he shared with Sasha. They had been living together for a few months. Rhys didn't think it possible to be this happy, but there he was. He looked over at the other side of the bed, and where he expected to see his girlfriend's sleeping form, but there was nothing there but empty covers.

At first he shrugged it off, but after a few moments of listening for any sound to indicate Sasha was anywhere in the house, and hearing nothing but absolute silence, Rhys felt his anxiety creeping back up on him. He felt the place where she usually slept to see if she had just gotten up recently, but it was as cool as it could be. He looked around the room, knowing she wouldn't be there, but he wanted to try anyway, but she was nowhere in sight. Without thinking about it, he swung his feet off the bed and got up.

He walked out into the hallway and turned on the light, and went about checking each room for Sasha. And once he had checked every room and found no one, he almost smacked himself for not realizing it, he could just call her. Rhys walked back into the bedroom, but before he went to grab his phone, he checked Sasha's bedside table for a note, or anything that would give him a hint as to where she was. Her car keys and her phone both laid there, useless and foreboding. Up until that point, Rhys had been trying to stay calm, to find a reasonable explanation for Sasha's absence, but his mind was only going back to his reason for waking up in the first place, the nightmare.

He stopped himself for what seemed like the hundredth time from going any further into that thought, as he walked out into the dark living room. He looked out the window, just on the off chance that Sasha was sitting on the porch steps, watching the night sky, but it was to avail. He paced around the room, at a loss for what to do. The span of only a few minutes felt like hours, and and with each passing second, the vivid images from his nightmare showed themselves to him more and more. Sasha crumpled on the ground, injured and bleeding, calling out to him, and him, unable to get to her and stop further harm coming to her. He was moments away from calling Fiona, to see if she knew where her sister was, but he heard the front door behind him swing open and he whipped around. Sasha was there in the doorway, closing the door and locking back up, she turned around, and it took a moment for her to notice Rhys standing there, and when she did it made her jump.

"You scared the crap out of me, what are you doing up so la-" before she could finish her sentence, Rhys had rushed forward and hugged her tightly to him. Sasha was confused by the sudden gesture, but she didn't want to say anything at first, for fear of it ending too soon. She let him hold her for a few moments, and when she couldn't take the confusion any longer, they broke apart slowly. She noticed his hands were trembling ever so slightly, and she spoke up. "Now I like hugs as much as the next person, but Rhys, whats going on?"

"Its nothing, I just- I didn't know where you were..." Rhys said rubbing the back of his head nervously, his voice faltering slightly. Now that she was here with him, perfectly fine, he felt stupid for going into such a panic. "Where did you go?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I just went for a walk. Sorry, I should have left a note, but usually you are still asleep when I get back, I thought this time wouldn't be any different. Which brings me back to my question, why are you up so late?"

"Its just- no you'll just laugh or something," Rhys said becoming more and more embarrassed, he turned to walk back to bed but Sasha grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her.

"Rhys, I won't make fun of you."

"... You promise?"

"I promise." She said, a smile flashing across her face, but it went as quickly as it came. Rhys breathed a heavy sigh, and met Sasha's gaze.

"I just have these nightmares, they freak me out sometimes. Its not a big deal, some are worse than others, and the one I had just now was pretty bad." Rhys blurted it out as quickly as he could, afraid that Sasha would think he was a wimp. But Sasha just looked up at him, and he could tell that she didn't think it was something to be laughed at or made fun of at all.

"Its okay Rhys, we don't have to talk about it anymore, and you don't have to be embarrassed. I make fun of you only when its over something funny, not stuff like this. You can tell me anything, I won't think any less of you, I love you." Sasha got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time since he awoke, Rhys smiled, and any fear or doubt he had before was gone.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, next time I'll leave a note." Sasha said, pulling Rhys by the arm back to the bedroom.

"Or you could, you know, actually bring your phone, that would be good. I was about to call Fiona."

"Oh man, good thing you didn't, she would have come over here just to murder you for waking her up at three am. She knows I take these kind of walks, so she would have just been pissed." Sasha laughed. The sound of her laughter always made Rhys feel like everything was okay, and that it would stay that way.

They both laid back down, Sasha rested her head on Rhys's chest, as he played with her hair. Rhys looked down at his love and smiled once again. "So... you aren't going anywhere, right? No more walks tonight?"

"Eh, maybe" Sasha looked up and saw the pout reach his face and she smirked playfully. "Okay, okay, no more, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Oneshot 2

Hey everyone, thanks for you support with the first oneshot, it made me really get going with this next one! I have decided to delve back into this domestic au I have set up for now, since it still has some potential. Please excuse any typos, I proof read these but sometimes some incorrect things slip through the cracks, you understand. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You sure you wanna come with me?" Sasha asked as she got in the driver's seat of her car, Rhys getting in the passenger. "Its probably gonna bore you to tears."

"Yeah probably, but its all good," Rhys teased. By the time Rhys had woken up, Sasha was walking out the door, going clothes shopping. Sasha had gotten rid of a lot of her clothes when they moved into their new place, since she never wore half of the things she got rid of anyway, but now she needed some replacements, and it was one of her days off. Even though that wasn't his favorite activity to do with Sasha, he still wanted to be around her, so he told her to wait up, threw on the outfit he had left laying on the floor the night before and headed out with her. "Wait, did we lock the door?"

"I don't think so."

"I got it," Rhys got out, and walked up to the door, locking the deadbolt and and the main lock. As he was walking across the driveway to get back in, Sasha honked the horn loudly, making Rhys jolt and yell out. He could see Sasha burst out laughing in the car, banging her fist on the steering wheel, and grumpily he got back in, closing his door a little harder than he needed to. He looked over at Sasha, who was still laughing her head off, and Rhys tried to look at her and not smile, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate that, its just too easy!" Sasha said in between giggles. They pulled out of the driveway, they got on the freeway, heading toward the biggest mall in their area. Rain started to beat down on the windshield, and Sasha turned on the windshield wipers. "You want me to get out the plastic bag? The rain could mess with your arm like last time," she said, reaching into her purse.

"No, its okay. It was pouring last time, and we're just gonna be walking inside, it won't take more than like two minutes."

"Whatever you say Robocop, I'll still have it with me though, all you have to do is ask," Sasha replied, putting both hands back on the wheel. Rhys rolled his eyes, even though in the back of his mind, he liked when Sasha doted on him a tiny bit, since it didn't happen all that often.

Once they got to the mall, they went to the closest door and walked in, holding hands. Sasha led Rhys over to the map, found the store she wanted look in, and headed that way. It was a Saturday, so the mall was pretty busy, so at times they had to stop holding hands and go one by one through groups of people and kiosks. As they were just about to walk into Sasha's store of choice, Rhys saw something in the store across from it that caught his eye. It was a necklace, it had a gold chain, with a purple heart pendant dangling from it. He knew that Sasha would love it, and he wanted to get it for her, but he wanted to surprise her with it. He quickly thought of a good excuse for them to split up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Rhys said, walking back towards the restroom they passed on their way through the mall.

"Oh okay, I'll just be in here." Sasha said, point in the direction of the store, and walking through the security scanner lined entrance.

Once Rhys couldn't see Sasha anymore, he walked back to the jewelry store and stepped inside. He walked up to the lady behind the main counter. She looked to be in her early 30's, she had long blonde hair twisted up into a bun, and she had a black pant suit that hugged her body flatteringly.

"Hey handsome, how can I help you today?" She asked him, looking Rhys up and down. Rhys cut right to the chase, to get out of this situation he deemed awkward.

"Um, well- how now much is that necklace over with the hearts and all that?" Rhys blurted, pointing at the display by the storefront.

"The gold necklace with the Amethyst pendant?"

"Yeah, whatever they are," Rhys chuckled and said shortly, he wasn't meaning to be rude, he just wanted to get the necklace and get out.

The lady did some typing on the computer. Once she was done, she looked up and told him the damage. "The total would be 104 dollars and 72 cents. Will that be debit or credit?"

Rhys sat there for a moment, his eyes wide. He had never really bought jewelry for anyone, so he didn't know that it was so expensive. He had saved a good chunk from his holiday bonus though, so he didn't let the money stop him. "Okay, debit is great," he said pulling out his wallet. As soon as he had the necklace in hand he thanked the lady and left. He felt good, he wanted to give Sasha her gift as soon as possible. He walked into the store that Sasha was supposed to be in, and he started looking for her. It was easily the biggest store in the whole mall, with two floors and sections for anything you could think of. He saw a posters of women on the opposite wall, they looked really small from where he was standing, but he headed that way.

He stuffed the box with the necklace in his pocket, realizing he should have done this before he came into this store, it might make him look like he was stealing. He shook his head and kept on walking. Finally, he saw Sasha, but instead of looking at clothes, she was talking to someone. Rhys couldn't see who it was from where they were standing until he got closer. It was August.

Rhys started walking faster, he couldn't tell what August and Sasha were talking about, all he was doing was wondering what the hell August was doing here. Without even thinking about it, once he reached Sasha he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Rhys. You... know August." She said, looking at him gesturing her boyfriend to say hello.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you doing? Sasha was just telling me about your new place, it sounds nice." August said. Rhys was having none of it, he knew that August was just playing nice to get back in Sasha's good graces.

Rhys glared at August and only gave him a "Hmph," in response. It didn't take long for August to pick up on the hostility Rhys was shooting his way.

"It was good talking to you Sasha, I'll see you around," August returned Rhys's glare for a split second and walked away. Sasha brushed Rhys's arm off her shoulder just after August was out of sight.

"What is your problem? We were just talking," Sasha said looking up at her boyfriend, annoyed.

"Its August, he was an absolute jerk to you, I'm not about to pretend to be nice to a guy like him." Rhys huffed, crossing his arms and shifting his feet.

"Are you sure that's it? Are you sure that you aren't jealous? And if you are jealous, why? August is old news," She said, eyeing him.

"What? That's ridiculous, what are you even- no way, I'm not jealous," Rhys turned away, to avoid admitting to her and himself that she had hit the nail on the head. Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes, and went back to searching through racks of shirts and pants.

The rest of the trip was filled with short replies and long silences. By the time they got home, they were both tired and cranky. They both fell down onto the couch, Sasha dropping her shopping bags and purse at her feet. Rhys had forgotten about the gift he had for Sasha, and when he remembered it in his pocket, he knew how to fix the situation. He got the box out, got up off the couch, turned and offered the box to her. At first she just looked at it skeptically, but after a moment she slowly took it from him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be less of a jerk next time, but hopefully there isn't a next time," Rhys said, smiling slightly. Sasha pulled the box open and let out a small gasp.

"When did you get this? We were together the whole- wait you didn't actually go to bathroom when you said you were going to, did you?" Rhys nodded. "I knew it, you were acting a little shifty. Thank you, this is beautiful."

Rhys offered his hand, And Sasha took it, and as he pulled her up off the couch, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, and he spun her around. When their lips broke apart, they laughed like fools. For Sasha it wasn't the gift that made her feel better, it was that Rhys had apologized, and that he had thought up a little plan on the spot to do something nice for her. These were the moments where she knew without a doubt in her mind that this was how she wanted things to be, arms grasped tightly around each other, and the rest of the world disregarded, if only for a moment.


	3. Oneshot 3

Rhys set his keys down on the kitchen counter and rubbed his temples. It had been a long day at work, many meetings, loads of paperwork to sort through, everyone coming to him with one concern or another, and having to fix whatever it was quickly before someone yelled at him for not having it fixed already. He looked at the clock, it was going on nine at night, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was just about to, when someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. Sasha was there in front of him, in a dress he had never seen her wear, and it was beautiful, just like her. She had a small wrapped box in her hand, and a crooked smile on her face. Rhys was happy to see her, but was trying to figure out exactly what was going on, and was drawing a blank.

"Please tell me you know what day it is," Sasha said, the smile on her face fading. Rhys was suddenly trying to become more aware of the time of year than had been in weeks, having a very hard time remembering the date. "Rhys, seriously? You forgot your own birthday?"

Rhys breathed a sigh of relief, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't forgotten their anniversary or Sasha's birthday. He was never any good with remembering dates, including his own birthday, he guessed.

"Oh, oh yeah, you're right, sorry," Rhys said, shaking his head at his own forgetfulness.

"You don't have to say sorry to me because you forgot your own birthday," Sasha said, smirking and handing him the box, presumably his birthday gift. He took it, smiling down at the neat handwriting scrawling out his name on the wrapping paper. He tore the paper open, and was looking at a wooden box, which he pulled open to find a small remote control with a single button on it. Rhys looked up at Sasha, extremely confused. Sasha, stifling a giggle, said "Close your eyes."

Sasha turned off the lights in the kitchen, grabbed Rhys' hand and took him out to their dark backyard. Rhys was getting more and more confused with each step, but he went along with it. Sasha let go of his hand and had him stand in a particular spot.

"Okay, press the button and open your eyes." Rhys pressed it, and instantly saw the lighting change, even through his closed eyelids. He opened them, and his jaw dropped. All of the trees in the yard were covered in lights and glowing lanterns, and a speaker on the picnic table started playing a slow, relaxing song. There was a layer of three blankets spread out on the grass, and on top was two pizza boxes.

"You usually don't like huge gifts, so I figured a night to just hang out and eat pizza would be nice, and doing it in the house wasn't big enough, so what do you think?" Sasha said spreading her arms out, as if to say 'Tada!'

"I love the way you think," Rhys said, leaning down slightly to kiss her.

"But before that, may I have this dance?" Sasha asked in a mock-fancy voice, and Rhys stepped forward and pulled Sasha close to him, and they swayed in time with the music. All of the stress of the day was being pushed out of Rhys' mind, as if it happened months ago. It occurred to him that this was the first time they had ever danced together. They had been together for over a year now, but the opportunity had never presented itself. He had imagined it in his head a few times, but living it was so much better. But that was usually the case, the closer Sasha was to him, the better he felt. He had always thought of himself as a bad dancer overall, but tonight, swaying with her felt like the most natural thing in the world.

After the song ended, they found themselves sitting on the blankets in the grass, eating pizza. The wide sky sprawled out above them, the stars blinking brightly against the dark canvas they sat upon.

"I still can't believe you like pineapple on your pizza, that's a tragedy. That's why I ordered two pizzas, I can't handle pineapple pizza even sharing half the box with mine," Sasha said shaking her head, but smiling.

"I know, its weird. Your guess is as good as mine as to why I like it, I just do. By the way, this is really cool," Rhys replied, looking around at the lights surrounding them. "How long did this take you?"

"Eh, just all day, its no big deal. I've been planning it for a while though. I'm sorry you had to work for most of the day, but I figured coming home to this would be nice. Oh yeah, there is also ice cream in the fridge when and if, ah who am I kidding, forget the if, you are going to want some."

"All of my favorite things in one place, this is definitely the best birthday I've had in a while. I hate when my birthday is a huge thing, and there are a bunch of people, it just gets to be too much. Thank you." Rhys said, looking at her intently.

"Its no trouble."

"I mean it, this is exactly I needed."

"You're welcome, I was happy to do it. To be honest, we're just getting started. I have something else lined up for you if you would like to follow me," Sasha said, standing up and giving Rhys a quick coy glance before heading inside. Rhys watched her go, and with a smile spreading on his face, he stood up, turned off the lanterns, and followed her to their bedroom.


	4. Oneshot 4

_Author's note: If you are wondering what kind of au all of these fics take place in, I honestly couldn't give you a straight answer. There are going to be blatant references to the events and characters of TFTBL, but this domestic au does not occupy itself post-game, if that makes any sense (which it probably doesn't.) I just kinda write what comes to mind, and cross my fingers that other people enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So with that, please enjoy!_ _And please excuse any grammatical errors, I am editing this very late at night._

* * *

"Okay, I can tell you right now that no matter how many kids we have, none of them are going to be named Loaderbot."

"Aw, come on! Can LB at least be their middle name?"

"I'll... think about it. That's not a guarantee though, keep that in mind." Sasha said, sitting up in bed, and after predicting the sour look on Rhys' face, she continued with "You're honestly lucky you're getting that, that's the best compromise you can hope for at the moment."

It was late on a Saturday night in December, and the two of them were under the thick comforter, the room around them colder than usual. They were both having trouble sleeping, so they didn't see the point in trying to stop talking once they had started an hour earlier. The only light in the room was coming from the analog clock on Sasha's bedside table, and the small spaces in between the blinds where the streetlamp was shining in.

"Ugh, I'm hungry, you want anything?" Sasha shoved the covers away from her and stepped off the bed.

"Yeah, but we don't really have much in the way of food right now, do we? I was gonna stop at the store on my way home, it must have slipped my mind."

"I'm not gonna get any sleep unless I eat something. There is always that gas station just down the road, they are open way late." Sasha headed towards the closet to put on other clothes, but stopped halfway. "Wait a minute." She said, going to the window and parting a space in the blinds to look out.

"What?" Rhys asked.

"No way."

"What is it?" Rhys got out of bed and strolled over to the window, and made his own space between the blinds. "Oh, wow."

A blanket of snow was building itself on every exposed surface outside, and not a single track from a car tarnished the snow covered street. The neighborhood felt quieter than usual, the snow seemed to have brought a lot of the usual noises of the area to a halt. They both stood there for a moment, taking the sight in. This was the first snow they had gotten since they moved into this new house, so they had never looked out their window and seen the view this way.

"Are you still gonna go?" Rhys asked, stepping back from the window and sitting on the bed. Sasha turned around continued getting ready.

"I'm already up, I might as well. I was gonna take the car, but if the road is gonna be all snowy I'd rather walk. Wanna come with?"

Rhys thought for a moment, considering staying home, but taking a late night walk in the snow sounded pretty fun. "Sure, I figure we are both up anyway, and doing anything other than being in the snow when it is snowing is a waste."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true adult."

"You can't fool me, you _so_ want to be in the snow, I saw that smile."

"Okay, you caught me. I didn't get to see much snow growing up, so catching up on some lost time is looking good right about now," Sasha said, slipping on her boots. "You ready?"

"Yup totally, I plan to go out in the snow like this." Rhys said as Sasha turned around and saw him almost toppling over while putting on a pair of jeans.

"Need some help there?" Sasha asked, smirking.

"No, I am perfectly capable of putting on pants, thank you very much." Rhys said, finishing with his pants and searching for his shoes.

"Well that's good, because if you weren't, I would have to remind you that your zipper is still open."

Rhys' eyes darted down, and Sasha was right. "Why so focused on my crotch, huh?" Rhys retorted, hands going to his hips and staring Sasha down.

"Oh, shut up," Sasha said, laughing. Rhys fixed his wardrobe malfunction and put on his shoes, and they grabbed their phones and wallets. "Whose buying?"

"Eh, we'll figure it out when we get there." Rhys said stepping onto the porch and locking the house up. By their first few steps in the snow, they could tell it was only at a few inches, but the snow was still falling quickly and quietly.

"Its all so neat and smooth, I feel bad ruining it," Sasha said as they crossed the street over to the next block.

"Yeah, that's always the trade off. I remember doing a lot of sledding when I was a kid, even when there was only a tiny bit of snow, I would keep on going even when you could see the grass and mud poking through the slush. And once that part of the hill was completely void of snow I would just move my sled slightly to the left of it and start the cycle all over again. It sounds dumb, but it was awesome," Rhys said.

"That actually sounds really great, I didn't much of that at all when I was younger. You know what? We need to get a sled, I don't care if we are in our 20s, better way late than never. If all this snow keeps up, we should buy a sled, find a huge hill, and just go crazy, you with me?" Sasha looked up at Rhys hopefully.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rhys replied, grinning widely. It dawned on him that he wasn't holding Sasha's hand, and fixed that situation promptly. "Whoa, you're cold. We've been out here for like two minutes, and you hand feels like its been in a freezer."

"You know me, my hands are always chilly. Its fine, we aren't gonna be out here for long anyway."

Rhys rubbed his thumb across Sasha's hand, in the hopes that it would help at least a little. They were a block from the station when they saw the first car go by them on the road, leaving a slush mark in its wake, receiving a small chorus of "boo"s from both Rhys and Sasha, for ruining the once perfectly snowy road.

As soon as they got into the store they tried to shake off all of the snow on their jackets and in their hair, but most of them had melted already, so they gave up and started look for midnight snacks. Rhys made a B-line for the ice cream, and Sasha headed for the frozen pizzas. When they met up again, they both hand their hands full of provisions. "I'll pay, I already have my wallet out anyway," Rhys said, as they strolled towards the cashier counter.

"Aw my boyfriend is buying me a frozen pizza, who says chivalry is dead?" Sasha replied playfully, but flashed a small smile in Rhys' direction, her way of saying thanks. They bought their snacks while making forced small talk with the grumpy cashier (who gave Rhys a bewildered expression when he shoved the tub of ice cream onto the counter), and with all of their spoils occupying a couple bags, they set out into the cold again. It was snowing even harder now, each snowflake was the size of a dime at the very least.

"You can barely see our footprints in the snow from on the way here, I'm honestly surprised its still going," Rhys said, stepping over where his he had minutes before, back across the crosswalk. He looked directly up at the sky, it was one of his favorite things to do when it snowed, it looked like a giant army of polka dots was attacking the earth. He nudged Sasha on the shoulder and pointed up with one of his free fingers, prompting her to do the same.

"Oh wow, that's really weird," Sasha said, watching the snow flurry swirl around about their heads. They spent the next few minutes picking specific snowflakes from really high up and watching them float to the ground. Rhys was adjusting one of the bags in his hand, when before he had time to react, Sasha slipped and fell to the ground, swearing and clutching one of her ankles.

"Are you okay? Did you slip on a patch of ice?" Rhys asked, dropping the bags and kneeling down next to her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Nah, its what I get for wearing these damn boots in the snow, I have weak ankles as it is. Its okay though, its not that bad. Just help me up." Sasha said, holding her hands out.

"Are you sure?" Rhys asked doubtfully.

"Rhys its fine, I can walk, just let me."

He took a few moments, debating whether or not Sasha was putting on a brave face or not. Reluctantly, Rhys pulled Sasha to her feet, and to Rhys she seemed to be alright, but he wanted to double check. "Okay, just take a few steps, does it hurt to walk on that ankle?"

"No its perfectly okay-" She said before even trying to walk, and on her first attempt at putting all her weight on the hurt ankle, she winced in pain and finished with, "-never mind this hurts a lot more than I thought it would." Rhys quickly stepped forward and had Sasha put her hand on his shoulder, to keep her from putting any weight on her injured ankle.

"Well, I'll just carry you back, that sound okay?"

"Oh yeah, I've secretly been trying to get you to carry me around everywhere for months anyway, and now that I know all I have to do is fuck up one of my ankles, I'm all set," Sasha joked dryly, smirking through the pain radiating from her ankle.

Even though Rhys was still worried, he couldn't help but smile. "Okay, how about you hold the bags, and then I pick you up, and we get home, fix you up, eat our junk food, and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, but to be honest I'd agree to anything that included going home as soon as possible, because I am very cold." Sasha said, examining her partially snow covered clothes.

"Okay, lets get you home," he said, grabbing the bags and handing them to Sasha. Once she had a good hold on them, Rhys scooped her up in his arms effortlessly and started walking along the sidewalk again. Sasha set the bags in her lap, and crossed her arms in front of her, shivering somewhat.

"Well this kinda puts a damper on our awesome sledding plans, huh?" Sasha said, disappointment lacing her tone.

"Its okay, its December. There is still a lot of time for snow, trust me. Its probably a sprained ankle, and I've had one of those before, it'll keep you laid up for 2 weeks at the most. How bad does it hurt right now?"

"It could be way worse, now that I'm not putting any pressure on it or trying to move it, its fine. Its a good thing you came with me, or I probably would have crawled all the way home. There is no way I would have called or texted you, to tell you that I fell down and needed you to carry me home, that's way too embarrassing." Sasha said, shaking her head at the thought.

"And crawling down the sidewalk for four blocks wouldn't be embarrassing?"

"It would be, but there is no one around. There would be no one around to see my dignity crumble into a million pieces."

Rhys stared at Sasha incredulously. Sometimes he forget how impossible stubborn she was. He wasn't sure that what he was going to say next was absolutely necessary at the time, but his mind wouldn't let him relax until he said it. "If something like this ever happens again, and I'm not there and you need help-"

"Rhys-"

"-Please don't just keep it to yourself. No matter the situation, even when you don't want to, you can count on me."

Sasha didn't reply, and the silence around them as the snow continued to fall was beginning to feel less peaceful, and more empty. Minutes passed before Sasha reached up, cupped Rhys' face in her hands and kissed him, stopping him in his tracks. Rhys pulled her closer still, and within moments Sasha's shivering ended.

"Okay, you don't need to worry. If something happens, I will tell you. And if you get in some kind of trouble, and you need your badass girlfriend, I'm there." Sasha said when their lips broke apart. She rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I would make it official with a pinky promise, but your hands and arms are kinda occupied right now."

"That's okay, I believe you."


End file.
